


Eclipsed Moons

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?





	1. Chapter One: Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?

**Eclipsed Moons**

**Summery**

**Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! My mind won't stop wondering... I just had to write this down before I went crazy. Anyways... I hope that you will all enjoy this story. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: Jade Mountain**

**Shadowwind's POV**

"I wonder why Queen Glory is Summoning us to the middle of the rainforest?" My friend, Startail asked, her tail twitching. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Mooncat said, rolling her emerald green eyes. I laughed quietly at Mooncat.

"Well. We're here!" Another one of my friends, a NightWing with indigo and navy blue scales named Mindreader spoke up excitedly. I grinned excitedly. I wonder what the Queen wants to tell us.

When we all landed on the forest floor, Queen Glory was already there waiting for us. After everyone had quieted down, the Queen began speaking.

"You all have been summoned her because there's something important that I need to tell all of you." Queen Glory said with a warm smile.

"You have all been accepted to join the Jade Mountain Academy. I am proud of each and everyone of you." The Queen said, her scales a bright pink. I blinked in surprise, Jade Mountain Academy?

"Now, I wish you all a safe flight and I really hope that you will all enjoy the four months at the academy." With that all of us in the group began to take off into the afternoon sky.

It took a while to get to the Jade Mountain Academy. We were flying for what felt like hours. But eventually we arrived and I could see the large mountain in the distance. I smiled widely, my stomach was nervous with butterflies.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.

"Well, here goes nothing... I hope I make a good impression." I thought in worry as my mind began to fill with worries. I then walked into the common cave. I still felt nervous, I took a deep breath and shook out my wings. 

When I entered we saw tables lining the entrance of the cave, I walked up to one that had no dragonet. A deep-blue SeaWing was sitting at the table.

"Hello. And welcome to Jade Mountain." The SeaWing said with a warm smile. I smiled in response.

"Here is your scroll. It has the list of dragonets sand it has a map of the whole school." The SeaWing said, handing me a scroll tied with a black leather band. Then after a short pause the SeaWing added. 

"Oh, the name's Tsunami. I'm one of the teachers." I nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Shadowwind.” I said, introducing myself to the older dragon. Tsunami smiled warmly at me and I gave a small smile in return. 

I then walked off to the side and I unrolled the scroll. I then took a deep breath before reading the contenders of the scroll. 

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Icewolf**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Rainbow**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

“Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets.” I thought with an amused smile.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Mooncat**

**RainWing: Jade**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Seashell**

**SkyWing: Ash**

“Silver Winglet maybe... let's see...” I frowned slightly and kept on reading. 

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Startail**

**RainWing: Lemur**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Pearl**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

“Copper Winglet maybe? It’s not one of my favorite colors though...” I thought with a frown. I just shrugged my wings and kept on reading.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Twilight**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Ember**

I sighed softly. “There was one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet...”

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Shadowwind (Oh Three Moons! Thank you)**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

I looked up from the scroll and smiled in realest. They hadn't forgotten me after all. I then reread the contents one more just to be sure I was reading it correctly.

I then rolled up the scroll and put it inside of my pouch, I then took a deep breath and made my way to the Quartz Winglet's sleeping cave.

When I entered the cave I saw the RainWing and SkyWing Clawmates. I smiled warmly as they both looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" The RainWing asked with a tilt of her head. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Shadowwind." I said with a cheeky grin on my face. The SkyWing laughed and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Wind. Can I call you that?" Summer asked, to witch I nodded. After a moment of silence, I added.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" I asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. Then suddenly, another voice is heard from the cave entrance.

"Hi Shadowwind, long time no see." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three dragonets looked to see a SeaWing about their age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Summer asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before the others could introduce themselves, Tempest was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Kindle, along with me and Summer, nodded as the three of us followed Tempest outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. With her scales silver blue, pale blu wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Kindle. Then she looked up at Tempest before turning back to the three of us. 

"The name's Ermine." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, implying both dragonets knew one another, I sighed as well and took a seat next to Tempest.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" I asked to break the ice. Tempest shrugged her wings in response, while Kindle and Summer looked at each other. Ermine however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Tempest said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the IceWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Tempest.

Silence fell once again and this time Kindle was the one to break it.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" Kindle asked, with a curious look in said IceWings direction. Tempest nodded and answered for Ermine.

“Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it.” Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

“Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let’s just say she’s caused some IceWing spikes to rattle.” Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

“Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

"But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?” Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Ermine?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Summer.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained for the IceWing dragonet. Kindle and Summer were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. If you have any ideas, please send them in a review.**


	2. Chapter Two: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?

**Eclipsed Moons**

**Summery**

**Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?**

**Chapter Two: The First Day**

**Shadowwind's POV**

I groaned as I was awoken by a very energetic RainWing dragonet. I buried my face into my talons.

"C'mon! Wake up, wake up, wake up! C'mon Wind, we need to get to our first class soon." Summer exclaimed. I sighed and reluctantly got up and followed my friends to science class with Sunny... or was it with Fatespeaker? I don't remember. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my talons.

"You seam tired. Did you have a hard time sleeping Wind?" I turned to see Kindle looking at me with concerned emerald eyes. I slowly nodded. She sighed and spoke up once more.

"Same here. I got awoken by Summer jumping on me as well. I couldn't sleep either, I miss my mom." The SkyWing admitted softly. I sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Okay everyone, turn your attention to the front of the class please." Sunny's voice halted my conversation with Kindle. I then turned my attention to the front of the classroom.

* **A Few Hours Later***

Kindle's POV

I covered a yawn with one of my talons. I wanted to back to sleep. But I had homework to do. I sighed and rubbed my talons over my eyes.

I was so happy once I finished my last math problem for the day. I then wondered over to see what the MudWing, Reed was up to. The MudWing dragonet looked up from his history scroll when I approached.

"Hay, Reed? What are you studding for? History?" I asked, walking over to the MudWing dragonet. He looked up from his scroll and replied.

"Yeah, I've got a history test tomorrow. And I don't want to fail it. So I'm writing notes and studying them." He said, he then held up a scroll that was full of notes. I smiled at the MudWing, I then went to see what Hyena was up to.

"Hi Kindle, what's up?" The SandWing asked, looking up from her scroll that she had been reading. I just shrugged and replied.

"I'm good. I just finished studying for my math quiz, so I've nothing to do." I replied, pouting slightly. The SanWing laughed quietly and replied with a grin.

"Same here, I just finished all of my work for the week. So I'm just reading a scroll I checked-out from the Library." I smiled and spoke up once more.

"I think I'll go check-out some scrolls to, at least then I won't be bored." I said, laughing quietly. I then began to make my way to the Library.


	3. Chapter Three: A Midnight Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?

**Eclipsed Moons**

**Summery**

**Shadowwind is a sassy and sarcastic NightWing dragonet. She loves reading, making snow dragons and her friends. And suddenly, she finds herself being accepted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. What will this mischievous and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?**

**Chapter Three: A Midnight Flight**

**Shadowwind's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling of my sleeping cave, pondering on what I should do.

"Ugh! I wish I was like an IceWing!" I whispered, to no one in particular.

"Hay, Shadowwind? You awake?" I slowly lifted my head to see Tempest's Aqua green eyes staring at me. I nodded and slowly climbed out of my bed.

"Yeah, What is it?" I asked, careful to keep my voice low so that I wouldn't wake a still quietly sleeping Ermine. The SeaWing sighed and she made her way out of our sleeping cave. I quietly followed Tempest. I was wondering what she was wanting to do.

"Let's go flying." Tempest exclaimed, once we had made it outside into the chilly night air. I just blinked rapidly in response.

"Yeah. Let's go flying!" I said, and we flapped our wings and lifted off into the starlit covered sky.

"Wow. It's so Beautiful at night. Have you ever gone flying at night?" Tempest asked, I just grinned cheekily at Tempest.

"Yup, you bet. After all, I'm a NightWing." I laughed and we flew on, laughing and playing games like hide and seek, tag and manny other fun games.

* **Two Hours Later***

"You swim as fast and as skilled as a SeaWing. Are you sure that your not part SeaWing?" Tempest asked, eyes shining with both aw and amusement. I just laughed and replied.

"Not that I know of." I then frowned, then an idea hit me.

"Let's stay out here for a while longer. It's fun being outside at night." I said, flying around Tempest, who just laughed.

"Yeah, I like that idea. C'mon. Let's keep swimming!" Tempest exclaimed. I then took a deep breath and dived into the water.

"I think we should be heading back now Wind. It's almost sunrise." Tempest said as she pointed a talon at the sky to prove her point.

We quickly and quietly climbed out of the river, then we made our way back to our sleeping cave. Lucky for us, Ermine was still sleeping.

"Three Moons! That was amazing!" I quietly exclaimed as I smiled at Tempest. The SeaWing nodded in agreement and we then fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
